


Quickie at the firehouse

by Slashaddict96



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angsty guys in dire need of some lovin, Bisexual Male Character, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Penetration without protection, Quickies, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Jay visits Kelly at the firehouse horny as hell





	Quickie at the firehouse

_Kelly had just gotten out of the cool steamy shower after a long hard day of work he was in dire need of some rest as soon as he shut his locker he was met with Jay Halstead he was startled at first but happy to see him,_

Jay buddy what are you doing here? 

_jay wasted no time he kissed kelly as hard as he could sliding his tongue under kelly's flicking it over and over Kelly could feel his cock rise leaving jay to tug on it roughly making kelly grunt,_

_Jay than pulled away from kissing still playing with kelly's cock and balls_

wow I never knew kissing a man could feel so good says kelly out of breath,

~~~~_Jay than started stripping off his clothes starting with his shirt he tossed it to the side he than pulled down his pants and underwear letting his cock bounce_

Kelly I need you to fuck me hard says jay standing against the wall,

_he then grabbed Kelly by the wrists pulling him closer pressing his ass against his stiff cock rubbing over and over until kelly shoved him back shoving his cock inside him leaving jay to moan passionately,_

is this what you want huh? You like it rough you dirty boy Kelly says into Jay's ear

Oh yeah, I love the way your wet cock slides into my ass says, Jay,

_kelly than started to fuck harder the sounds of his fucking echoing the room_

_Jay than started pumping his cock pre-cum centering the tip_

oh Jay I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum moans Kelly as he fucked harder into Jay's now aching bottom 

Finish inside me says Jay pressed kelly's hands against his hard nipples

_as Kelly continued to spread Jay's ass he felt his climax build up he couldn't hold it anymore he released his fluids all inside of Jay leaving him to moan out_

oh God kelly that was amazing just what I needed what we both needed

_kelly than presses his lips softly to Jay's_

_After the two get cleaned up they each kiss once again Kelly just stands and watches as Jay leaves hoping that they can do that again soon_


End file.
